Laundry Craze
by batman100
Summary: Laundry on a Sunday can seem pretty mediocre. Not when the X-Men are around.


**Laundry Craze**

"Why did Jean have to schedule laundry day again? And on a Sunday, for goodness sakes!" Scott whined, pouring the fabric conditioner into the laundry dryer as he, Peter, Remy, Tabitha and Madame Hydra were in the Laundromat. Clearly, Jean *did* schedule laundry day, and on her orders, Scott and his group were to head to the Laundromat and do their dirty laundry

"Well first, it's only because she needed some peace and quiet. Second, the twins were also driving her crazy. Third, will you quit griping and put some pride into your work?!" Tabitha grunted, as she threw her pantyhose into the laundry dryer before she realized something was up "What in.. Where the heck is it?"

"Um, Tabitha? Static cling, I think" Scott winced

"Where? This better not be one of your crazy pranks" Tabitha hissed before she eventually realized where the object of her interest was located

"Um…it's on your buttocks" Remy replied. Tabitha faced him "What?"

"Er…posterior, abdomen, derrier, rear end, rumpus, um, caboose" Peter continued, spitting out several definitions

"Looks like somebody's had his nose buried in the dictionary too long" Remy muttered as Scott watched the craziness

"Look, Peter, what the heck are you getting at?! Do I look like an interpreter or something?" Tabitha snapped

"Um…sort of" Peter answered sheepishly

"Wrong answer, pal" Tabitha grimly replied and fired her gun into the air three times

"Aaah! Watch it!" Remy hissed, ducking sparks of electricity from the light fixtures

"Oh come on, you think I know what you're getting at?" Tabitha grunted as sixties pop music played in the background

"Oh no, not more singing…" Scott moaned

"_You'd better come clean, and stop your horsing around. You'd better come soon, and get your armor on the ground; because I won't share my love with anyone new!_" Tabitha sang as Peter nervously inched away

"Um..A little too much on the vodka again?" Peter asked meekly

"_You'd better be smooth, and give me a line; you'd better be slick, don't make me grovel and whine; cause I won't share my love with anyone new!_" Tabitha belted out, making claw marks on the floor as she slithered toward Peter

"Gee, this doesn't look like the sex scene from Basic Instinct" Remy joked as Scott moved his head to the beat

"_The help that I need, for as long as I please, to be done. And nothing can make, nothing can fake. So honey come cling to me"_ Tabitha crooned

"_Honey, come cling to me"_ Jean chorused

"_Honey come cling to me" _Tabitha repeated

"_Honey come cling to me"_ Jean repeated

"_Love me like you did…before_" Tabitha sang beautifully before giving Peter an enormously glamorous smooch

"Geezaloo! That was some hot number!" Remy replied, amazed by Tabitha's singing

"Hot number? Hot number?" Rogue asked, snarling, carrying a shovel

"Oh boy…" Scott winced, covering his eyes as Rogue clobbered Remy repeatedly with a shovel

"That's better. Next time, visit a red light district, why don't you?" Rogue huffed, as Remy limped for the soda bar

"Ow…ow…" Remy whimpered in pain as Scott helped him up

"Geez, talk about brutal. What is it with violence these days?" Tabitha asked, appalled by what happened

"Yeah, tell me about it. Uh, four large Sprites please" Scott ordered as the waitress made their drinks

"Um, Scott?" Peter asked

"Yeah, good buddy?" Scott answered

"Was my drink supposed to have that much foam?" Peter asked as foam bubbles erupted like a volcano

"Oh boy…" Remy winced when he saw what Peter really meant. The entire Laundromat was flooded with fabric conditioner soap

"Well…so much for that bubble bath idea last week" Tabitha grumbled, scraping off soap marks off her purse

"Hey now, it's not that bad; it's actually pretty relaxing" Scott replied, settling in to the now mobile bathtub

"Scott, that's crazy!" Remy spat, disgusted

"What can I say; fabric conditioner's the newest craze. Come on in guys, the water is fine" Scott smiled, enjoying the relaxing sensation

"Well, when in Rome…" Tabitha muttered before settling in

"Your scrub brushes, boys" An attractive clerk giggled before placing rubber ducks out by them "Hee hee. Enjoy" She giggled insanely, skipping off as Scott and the gang starred in utter amusement

"…Strange new world, ain't it?" Tabitha slowly asked

"Yep. What else is new?" Scott commented


End file.
